The Secret Document of Dr. Dudeoji
is the twenty eight episode of the show . Summary Note: A small retcon is present in the episode summary. Whilst escaping from the Kkotyip, Mulmangcho is shown to be dropping the case containing Dr. Dudeoji's files into the sea. In Commander Seungnyangi's lair, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali stand triumphantly with the sack containing Dr. Dudeoji. Seungnyangi and Assistant Jogjebi laugh at how well their plan has progressed and congratulate Mulmangcho and his Special Corps mice for their good work. He asks to show him Dr. Dudeoji's face, but the mole covers his face in defiance upon being released from the back, only for Mulmangcho to pull his hands away. Satisfied, Seungnyangi asks for the case containing the documents. Oegwipali replies that he personally retrieved the case, but his joy turns to panic as he and Mulmangcho realise neither of them have it, nor is it within the sack that held Dr. Dudeoji. In a fit of anger, Seungnyangi lashes out, bringing his cane down upon the table, frightening the mice. He storms over, revealing his cane to be weaponized with sharp scissor like blades. He demands to know what was in the trunk, and Mulmangcho nervously replies that the documents contained information on the underground infrastructure of Flower Hill. Dr. Dudeoji asks even if they had it, do they think he would have given it to them? He mocks their stupidity. Full of rage, Seungnyangi curses that tose documents where worth over one-hundred times the value of their lives and locks the blades from his cane around Mulmangcho and Oegwipali's throats. Mulmangcho pleads for a chance to bring the documents back before he considers executing them. Seungnyangi agrees before tossing them out, roaring a demand that they find the case at once. Meanwhile, a frequency to Unhasu is sent, declaring that Mulmangcho and Oegwipali have left to Area 6 to try and retrieve the case, signed "Panmanu." During a drive along the roads of Cherry Valley, Commander Darami announces to Commanders Goseumdochi and Murori that he feels Geumsaegi is suitable for the task of retrieving the case. Commander Goseumdochi agrees he is an excellent scout, but feels they cannot send him into danger again so soon. Commander Murori nominates one of his Duck Patrols to man the hunt instead, to which they all agree. Goseumdochi points out that Bamsaegi has reenlisted into the military. Darami points out that Geumsaegi is determined to make a scout of him yet. Bamsaegi is at his home, having changed out of his casual scientist clothing and into military fatigues. He cheerfully sings "We're Little Scouts" as he polishes his boots. Geumsaegi approaches his house carrying a case and startles Bamsaegi as he enters. Geumsaegi is proud to see his brother in his military gear as Bamsaegi swears he will rescue Dr. Dudeoji and get revenge for Juldarami's injury. Geumsaegi applauds his enthusiasm but remarks that a uniform alone doesn't make a scout and that he has a lot to learn. Bamsaegi notices the case bears a striking resemblance to the one belonging to Dr. Dudeoji, but Geumsaegi remarks that it's not the one Dudeoji was carrying. He suggests to Bamsaegi that they rise early in the morning and do some training on the beach to help them find the real case. Sure enough, the next morning, Geumsaegi sails a hoverboat whilst Bamsaegi rides in the air in a hang glider behind him and drops the decoy case into the sea. Geumsaegi watches as the case rises to the surface and drifts off towards the direction Toggaebi Island in the north. He then begins to theorise that going there and examining the tide might help them in locating where the real case may have drifted off to. Bamsaegi drops down from his glider and announces they have to save Dr. Dudeoji quickly. Geumsaegi reassures him that he's heard intel that he's safe for now. He asks Bamsaegi about Dudeoji's studies on the underground infrastructure and asks Bamsaegi what they should do given the enemies are also trying to find this information. Bamsaegi replies they should get it back as soon as possible. Becoming grim, Geumsaegi reminds Bamsaegi that Wolves are far more dangerous than Weasels. They must be fully prepared before they face them. Back at the docks, Commander Murori's team is ready to initiate the search as Geumsaegi and Bamsaegi arrive just in time to meet them and the Commanders. Geumsaegi explains that he has come up with a way to track down the original case, and Bamsaegi, having been involved in working with the contents of the case and feeling responsible for it's loss, not only feels obligated to assist, but is confident in succeeding. Commander Goseumdochi commends Bamsaegi's resolve and suggests the pair leave with the search party. Geumsaegi refuses, stating that if they are spotted, the Pamnamu team may be put in danger, and instead elects to go with Bamsaegi and Murori. Commander Goseumdochi realizes this is why Geumsaegi is currently dressed in his Weasel Unit uniform and grants them use of the Dolphin Submarine. Meanwhile, Mulmangcho briefs his team on the case they are searching for, and believes it to have sank to the ocean floor. His team enter the water and begin scoring trough the sand and rocks for it. On the surface, Geumsaegi and his team reach the point where the Kkotyip was at the moment of the attack, and Murori grabs a false case, carries it into the air and drops it it in order to help them determine where the tide may have carried it. The case drops directly in front of Mulmangcho who, unable to believe his luck, mistakes it for Dr. Dudeoji's real case falling almost literally into his lap. As it floats to the surface, Geumsaegi studies his compass and deduces that the case must have floated North. However, he is alarmed when Mulmangcho breaks the water's surface and grabs the fake case, triumphantly claiming to have found the case he is after. However, he soon spots Geumsaegi on the Dolphin and panics as Geumsaegi begins to fire. He dives back underwater and escapes back to the Whale submarine and announces to Oegwipali that Flower Hill have followed them, but there are only three of them. He orders Oegwipali to attack and kill them. The Whale begins to swim upwards towards the Dolphin and breaks the surface, missing the boat, and Murori panics, landing back in the Dolphin and desperately sailing it out of the Whale's reach before to attacks once more. However, the whale's tail swats the dolphin and pulls it underwater. Murori struggles to bring it back to the surface whilst Geumsaegi clings to Bamsaegi. When they do resurface, Geumsaegi comforts his brother, stating that this is the whale that abducted Dr. Dudeoji. He orders Murori to grab Bamsaegi and escape, but Bamsaegi tries to convince Geumsaegi to allow him to be bait. Geumsaegi refuses, telling him to think of the mission before his family. As Murori takes off with Bamsaegi, Geumsaegi orders them to head north and find the real case. The whale breeches the surface and carries Geumsaegi into the air, but with quick manoeuvring, he is able to slip from between it's jaws and land back in the ocean. Geumsaegi begins to speed in the opposite direction from Murori and Bamsaegi in desperate attempt to lead the whale as far away from the real case as possible. Frustrated, Mulmangcho deploys the whale's guns. Noticing the weapons, Geumsaegi begins to swerve erratically, making himself a difficult target. In spite of his efforts, Mulmangcho is able to lock on and fires a missile. Geumsaegi activates the boat's submarine-mode,cranks up his speed and dives underwater as the missile follows him. Mulmangcho watches the pursuit on screen, anxiously begging the missile to hit. But Geumsaegi is able to swerve and lead the missile into an undersea cliff side where it explodes, the pressure sending Geumsaegi spinning through the water. However, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali mistake the explosion for a killing blow and celebrate with their fellow mice over Geumsaegi's presumed death and their collection of the case. Oegwipali however takes a moment to think and remarks that the whole affair's success seemed too easy compared to their usual encounters with Geumsaegi. Mulmangcho disregards his comments as jealousy. Oegwipali denies jealousy, admitting that Mulmangcho is a very good scavenger in spite of his eyesight. Mulmangcho accepts the compliment, going on to brag about the events of Ep 22: Searching For the Jewel Necklace, where he found the said necklace whilst being the only visually impaired person involved. Oegwipali agrees but advises him to reign himself in, not to become to overconfident when he is happy. Mulmangcho reflects on this for a moment before opening the case to find that it was not in fact the real case Dr. Dudeoji carried. Mulmangcho desperately pores through the papers, hoping to find Dr. Dudeoji's documents only to be forced to concede that he still has to find the real one. Oegwipali jokes that even with his glasses, he is still blind if he assumes any briefcase he finds floating is the real one. Enraged, Mulmangcho threatens his brother and pushes the barrel of his pistol between his eyes. Oegwipali simply giggles, brushes the barrel away, cautioning Mulmangcho's temper and suggests they find the real case. Mulmangcho wonders why they would throw a fake case into the sea to which Oegwipali remarks it was obviously to throw them off the trail and tosses the fake case into the sea, proclaiming the deception failed. Mulmangcho however focuses on how the case drifts North and realises that Geumsaegi was using fake cases to follow the tide. He orders the whale to follow the drift of the case. Meanwhile, Geumsaegi sits dazed in his dolphin boat, wondering if Bamsaegi and Murori are capable of finding the case on Toggaebi Island on their own. He decides to snap himself out of his daze and hurry to the island to join them. Whilst searching out with his binoculars to gain his bearings, he spots Mulmangho's whale following the tide and realises they have figured out where the real case has likely drifted. On Toggaebi Island, Bamsaegi and Murori scour the rocks in the hope that the case has washed ashore. Murori is confident that the case is here and encourages Bamsaegi to search harder. However, Mulmangcho and Oegwipali are fast approaching and have figured out that Toggaebi Island is a likely location for the case to have drifted to. Bamsaegi feels ready to give up, but Murori presses him on, encouraging him to think of his brother. Continuing the search, Bamsaegi trips and injures his knee, but happens to spot a curiously shaped wad of seaweed clinging to the rocks. Hopeful, he investigates but only finds an old metal can. Annoyed, he sits down and rubs his hungry tummy, thinking of his brother ordering him to find the case. Murori stumbles across some mussels and cockles and suggests to Bamsaegi they make a small campfire and cook them for food to fuel their search. As Bamsaegi gathers a few of the mussels, he finds another oddly shaped wad of seaweed - this time with a handle. Slowly investigating, he finds that this is the case they have been searching for, with the Code No:1357. Bamsaegi loudly announces he has found it, leading Murori to drop his handful of Mussels and fly over to Bamsaegi. Opening the case, they find the documents and computer disc containing his research all dry and intact. Bamsaegi laments that Geumsaegi is not here with them, but Murori comforts him, saying that Geumsaegi's experience as a real scout means he is safe and will surely congratulate them when they reunite. Before heading back, they decide to have a quick meal of the mussels and cockles. However, armed weasels sneak up behind them and capture them, ensnaring them in a sack. As they are carried off, Bamsaegi produces his pocket knife and slices an exit and he and Murori leap out and begin combat. One weasel is knocked into the sea, and Murori follows him to make sure he drowns but leaving Bamsaegi alone in the process. Bamsaegi proves to be a competent fighter, but is overpowered and dogpiled upon. Murori suddenly emerges from the sea and kicks the weasels off of him. Bamsaegi jumps upon Murori's back and they attempt to fly away only to be grabbed from the air. Bamsaegi kicks at the weasel holding them, his shoe coming off and landing on the shore. Undeterred, the weasels manage to overpower them both and Bamsaegi calls out for his brother. Geumsaegi arrives some time later to find the old campfire, Murori's scattered feathers and Bamsaegi's shoe in the evidence of the scuffle that took place. The weasel that Murori had attempted to drown has somehow survived and claws his way to the surface and spots Geumsaegi. He lines up a headshot and fires, the bullet harmlessly bouncing off Geumsaegi's helm. A short firefight follows in which Geumsaegi is the victor and he tries to force info out of the weasel at gunpoint. The weasel holds out for a few moments before realising Geumsaegi is not fooling around and confesses that they arrested Bamsaegi and Murori and took their case. The weasel tries to make a quick escape but is shot by Geumsaegi and he falls into the sea once again. Circling the island in his dolphin boat, Geumsaegi comes across a cave, where he deduced Murori and Bamsaegi are being held. Determined to never give up in spite of the danger, he enters the caves. He remembers his friends who have died fighting the enemies, including Scout Goseumdochi as he drove his plane into the Ice Canons. Mulangae as she sacrificed herself against the Naval fleet. And their final battle against Commander Jogjebi and the Weasel Unit. However, as he moves through the caverns, he is suddenly sealed in a small area and trapped within a cage. Arrested and blindfolded, he is dragged by two weasels into a secret base, the Master of which is unknown. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Bamsaegi *Mulori *Dr. Dudeoji *Commander Darami *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Scout Goseumdochi *Murori (Mulangae) *Juldarami Villains *Mulmangcho *Oegwipali *Commander Seungnyangi *Assistant Jogjebi Production notes Songs *We're Little Scouts (performed by Bamsaegi) *I Take This Way Myself Transcript Gallery The Secret Document of Dr. Dudeoji/Gallery Trivia *The production values are noticeably lower in this episode compared to the previous one, relying heavily on motion tweens and reused animations. Errors *''ANIMATION ERROR:'' when Mulmangcho is delivering Dr. Dudeoji to Commander Seungnyangi, for a brief moment his mouth overlaps his snout